


Understanding:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e07 Pua a'e La Ka Uwahi O Ka Moe, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Slash, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were talking about their decision, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Understanding:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were talking about their decision, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were relaxing after they got back from the restaurant. They were watching the sunset, as they laid on their couch on the upstairs lanai, just enjoying it, & the peacefulness that is surrounding them.

 

“Thank you for understanding, Danno, I knew that once I took a hold this case that my grandfather worked on, It changed my whole outlook, & it was for the better”, Danny said, “I know, It was the same for me about a month ago”, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

The Blond knew how much his hunky brunette admired his grandfather, “Babe, He would’ve been proud of you, He would love you, & your qualities”, Danny said with a smile. Steve smiled, & said, “Thank you”, The Couple shared a kiss, & just sat there.

 

“Kamekona was totally understanding, & he wanted to make sure that we get paid really well, So, He will pay us top dollar for our shares”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he informed him. The Former Seal said with a nod, “Good, Let’s do some traveling this summer, Danno”. The Blond said, “I would love that”, They planned out their trip, as they watched the sun setting in the horizon.

 

The End.


End file.
